


High School Experience

by Bands4Life



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Bruce is very very shy, Bullying, Child Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Ashley bullies Ben and Ben's friends (Asking Alexandria) got sick of Ashley's bullying so they put a stop to it. Ashley's friends (Black Veil Brides) plans to fight Ben's friends. What will happen? Who will survive? Who will win? Who will loose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School

*Ben's Pov*

I groaned when my alarm went off. I hit the alarm multiple times just so it can shut up and I rolled off the bed. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked terrible and I did not want to go to school.. I am only going because of my boyfriend and our group of friends.. I put my skinny jeans on and my Nirvana t-shirt on with my black converse. I put my beanie on and I walked downstairs. My parents were arguing again, sigh. Can they just shut the fuck up for once? They never shut up and it's annoying the fuck out of me. I grabbed an apple and I mumbled "bye" to my parents but they didn't notice, I gave my dog a treat and I walked to school.

<>

I walked in the hellhole also known as school and I spot my boyfriend with our friends. I ran over there and hugged him behind.

"Denis!" I squealed as he smiles and turns around to hug me in the front.

"Hey babe." He said with a smile.

"Aw." a female said while I lift an eyebrow at her.

"Um, who's this.." I asked quietly. She kinda stood there awkwardly between Cameron and James. I don't like being rude but I don't who she is.

"Oh yeah, this is my girlfriend. Her name is Blue.." Cam answered my question.

"Oh hi!" I said with a smile and she waved at me.

"Hello!" She giggled. She had blue hair with a lip piercing and her clothes are completely black. I already like her, she's nice.

Denis took my hand and I blushed very darkly. I was having a pretty good day until Ashley came to us.

"Hey shorty.." He laughed and pushed the books out of my hands.

I sigh and I picked them up. Ashley is dating Andy and they have friends but one of their friends - CC - talks to us sometimes because he is actually nice and he doesn't like how Ashley treats us. The bell rang and we walked to our class.

<>

School is finally over and I got home to my mom taking a nap and my step-dad is at work. I opened the door and I shut it quietly but it woke my  mom up. shit.

"Ben? Is that you?" She asked while walking to the stairs.

"Y-Yeah." I said as she goes back to sleep. I pulled my phone out to text Denis.

 

**Ben: I miss you babe ;-;**

he text me back right after the text got sent.

**Denis: I miss you too baby. :C**

**Ben: :( We have like 2 classes and lunch together, that's it.**

**Denis: Yeah :/ want to come over tomorrow? Cam, James, Sam and Blue is coming over as well.**

**Ben: Let me ask my mom and I'll text you right back.**

**Denis: k**

 

I walked into my mom's room and she was still awake.

"Can I go over to Denis's house tomorrow?" I asked while she rubbed her eyes.

"Sure." She answered, I thanked her and walked back to my room.

 

**Ben: She said yes I can.**

**Denis: yay!!**

**Ben: :)**

**Denis: I love youu**

**Ben: I love you too.**

**Denis: I got to go, my mom just got home. I'll talk to you later babe!**

**Ben: Alright, bye.**

I threw my phone on the bed and I took a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

*Denis's Pov*

I don't like how Ashley treats my ben baby ;-; but I can't do anything about him because I promise CC, I won't fight him. I was having my friends over and my ben baby. He's mine and only mine. My parents know about me and Ben dating but Ben's parents have no clue. The doorbell rang and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door to answer it and they are here.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully said.

"Hey Mate." James said as I led them to the basement and that's where the drugs are at. Yeah, we may seem "innocent" but we like to do drugs.

Blue has been my friend for years and she does drugs with me. Ben does a little bit but not a lot.

We sat in a circle and I handed them the drugs. We had Weed, Coke, Cigarettes and Heroin, I bought the drugs from my dad's friend. My parents doesn't know though. James does weed and coke, Sam does weed and Heroin, Cam just smokes cigarettes, Ben does cigarettes and weed, Blue and I do all of them.

"Babbyyyy." Ben whined as I giggle.

"What babe?" I asked while we giggled.

"My-" He started as my parents opens the basement door.

"Denis?!" My mother screamed at me. Shit.

"Um hey.." I mumbled while they forced all my friends and Ben to go home.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THIS!!" My father screamed at me.

"Ok, sorry." I simply said.

"Whatever, loser." My dad screamed at me.

That night was bad.

<>

I was texting in our group chat.

**Denis: Hey guys(:**

**Ben: Denis!**

**Denis: Ben!**

**Ben: I was saying earlier is that my tummy hurts.**

**Denis: aw, I sowwie babyboy :(**

**Blue: ugh, get a room you two.**

**Ben: nah.**

**Cam: XD**

**Blue: I wonder this, are you all virgins?**

**Ben, Denis, James and Sam: Nope**

**Blue: babe?**

**Cam: yes I am Blue.**

**Blue: Same XD**

**Denis: um, this convo got super awkward super fast.**

**Blue: oops.**

**Ben: Bed time, night.**

**Denis: night babe.**

I put my phone on my dresser to charge and went to sleep. ugh tomorrow will suck a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ashley's Pov*

I live with my grandparents because my parents died when I was at a young age. I have a wonderful boyfriend name Andy and he's amazing. Well, the reason why I hate the freaks (Asking Alexandria) because Ben stole my crush Denis. Like bitch no. So now I bully him. My grandmother knocked on my door which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?!" I snapped at her. She sighed.

"Ash, your boyfriend is here." She said while I got up and went to him. He took me outside and into his car.

"B-Baby....." Andy cried. He is such a baby sometimes.

"What babe?" I asked while we just sat there and I am letting him calm down.

"My d-dad is an asshole." He cried while I rolled my eyes.

"You just noticed that?" I said. He glared at me through his tears.

"Just drive to Jake's house." He quietly said.

I drove to Jake's house with silence in the air. It was so fucking silent, you could cut a knife through it. We just arrived at Jake's and we got out.

 <>

We dinged the doorbell like 20 times and Jake finally answered it.

"Hey!" Jake said while I pushed passed through him. Jinxx and CC is already there.

"Who the fuck is being nice to those freaks." I said while they shrugged.

"I am!" CC said while I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.

"Why?!!?!!" I shout at him.

"YOU SHOULDN'T TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT." CC shouts at me.

"then don't be our friend!" Jinxx said.

"FINE!" CC shouts while he slammed the door shut.

"Cunt ass bitch." Jake said while Andy stood there quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

*Andy's Pov*

I just stood there quietly while CC just slammed the door shut.

"Cunt Ass Bitch." Jake said while I just stared at the wall.

"Andy? You okay?" Jinxx asked while I just shrugged in answer.

"Ash... what's wrong with him?" Jake asked.

"He said something about his dad." Ash answered while I just whimpered at the word "dad".

"Babe... you're really worrying me." Ash said while I just stood there.

 

(Flashback)

"ANDY!" My dad screamed for me while I jogged downstairs.

"What?" I asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He screamed at me while he showed me a picture of me and Ashley kissing. oh...

"Um... well... you see.." I shuttered straight through the conversation.

You see my dad is a homophobic and my mom isn't. My mom already knows about me and Ashley.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" My dad screamed while I just grabbed my car keys and went outside to my car.

"CHRIS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I heard my mom scream at my dad.

That was when I drove to Ashley's house.

(Flashback Over)

"Oh... Andy... I am so sorry." Jinxx said while he stood up and hugged me. I winced in his grip and backed away from him.

He gave me a confused look.

"S-Sorry." I shuttered while staring at the floor.

They just went on like their usual selves. We watched a movie at Jake's house and they are letting me spend the nights at their houses.

 

What great friends/boyfriend they are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if Andy's parents are homophobic or not so I kind of just made a big guess.
> 
> I am also sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, School has been busy.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

*Ben's Pov*

I cried in pain when my step-dad kicked me the fifteenth time today in the ribs. I hear his satan laugh.

"Fucking faggot." He slurred. Yep, he's drunk. My mom doesn't know about my step-dad's beatings.. I think she will leave him. She doesn't like his drunk behavior though.

"I-I a-am not a f-faggot." I cried. I really need Denis right now. He kicked me last time and he slurred while leaving. He left the house drunk.

I picked up my phone and I texted Denis.

**Ben: I really need you right now..**

He texted me right back.

**Denis: Alright, be right there.**

10 minutes later, he was here and he sat on my bed. His arms wrapped around me and he put me in his lap.

"Babe.." He started and I started to cry, I cling to him. He hugged me tighter and he patted my hair.

"Its okay, i'm here." He cooed while I calmed down and I explained everything to him. He looks pissed. That's when my mom walked through the door and I froze when she stopped while staring at us.

"You... Two... together?" She asked while Denis nod and she squealed of excitement. Why does she act like this?! Omg..

"AWWW!" She started but she got serious.

"If you hurt my son, I'll dig your grave for you." She warned Denis, he nods quickly.

"Awe." My mom said the last time and she left.

"I am sorry for my mom ;-;" I said while he giggled.

"it's okay" Denis said while he kissed me and I kissed him.

"love you" I said against his lips.

"Love you too boo" Denis said while we cuddled all night and watch movies.


	6. Chapter 6

*Ashley's Pov*

It's been a week since we saw CC and now he's actually hanging out with them losers. He's a backstabber. fucking cunt ass bitch. I erased the image from my mind and I ate lunch with my friends and my boyfriend.

"This pizza taste like shit!" Andy complained while he hands it to me.

"This bagel taste like shit." Jake complained as he mocks Andy.

"This juice taste like shit." Jinxx complained as he mocks Andy.

"Fuck you." Andy snapped at them and they raise their eyebrows in surprise with Andy's choice of words.

"We're only kidding, Andy." Jinxx said while he shrugged and he stole my french fry.

"Andy you have your own food." I hissed at him and I protected my food.

"B-But... this taste like shit though." He assured me. I sighed and I handed him my french fries.

The bell rang.

We walked back to our class and Andy took my hand into his, I smile at him even though he's annoying, I love him.

<><><><><>

We went to Jake's house and Jake's phone got a text. Jake read it and he raised his eyebrow. "CC want to be our friend again." Jake said while I laughed.

"Really? Tell him to come over and apologize" I said while Jake texted that and CC responded quickly.

"He said ok." Jake said while we waited for CC. 20 minutes passed and CC walked in the door.

"Hey guys. I am sorry about before and I want to be your friend again." CC said as he apologized.

We accepted his apologize and we hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

*Denis's Pov*

We walked through the school building with my hand in hand with Ben and then we see Ashley with his fucking assholes(expect for CC) walking towards us. Ashley slams Ben into the wall and they all(not CC) laughs. I had enough:

"Ashley we are tired with your bullshit." I said getting up in all in his space.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Ashley asked while he laughed in my face.

"We're gonna fight you." I said while Cam came to me.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked as if he is afraid.

"I am pretty sure." I said.

"When and where faggots?" Ashley asked while James laughed.

"So we are a bunch of sticks now? Find out what faggot actually means dumbass." James snapped at him.

"Damn, you'll getting offended now." Jake said.

"How about this Friday at 5:00 and at the track field." I said

"Okay, see ya losers then." Ashley said while he bumped into us and left with his friends.

CC gave me a apology look while he walked passed us.

I sighed and I kicked the wall.

What the fuck did I just do??????


	8. Chapter 8

*Ashley's Pov*

Tomorrow is the day we kick their sad asses. Andy and CC isn't going to fight because well they are special. We were sitting in my living room.

"I made you all cookies!" My grandma said with joy. I love her.

"Thanks Grandma." I said while I took the cookies from her.

"No problem Ash. Andy, you met a sweetheart." She said while Andy blushed.

"Grandma!" I whined while she giggles and she left.

"So whats the plan tomorrow?" Jake asked after she left and he took a cookie.

"We kick their ass.." I said while Jake ate his cookie and nodded.

"Hey Ash?" CC asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Never mind." He said while I shrugged it off.

The entire day we just sat there to watch movies and eat popcorn.

I have been thinking, should I kick their ass? Or not? I mean it's stupid to get upset over someone who stole your crush... hm. yep I do kick their ass.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ben's Pov*

I walked into my house to find a plate thrown at me. great.

"What the fuck?!" I mumbled while I walked into the kitchen to see my parents arguing.

Now I am getting tired of this shit because they argue all the fucking time.

"CAN YA'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?!" I shout at them and they stopped while looking at me.

"IF YA'LL ARE SO UNHAPPY THEN DIVORCE. I AM TIRED OF HEARING THIS SHIT ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT." I added while shouting.

"Ben-" My mother started but I cut her off.

"Don't fucking "Ben" me, ya'll pissing me off. Like no kid wants to fucking listen to this shit and no kid deserves to be unhappy because of their god damn parents. shut the fuck, okay?" I snapped at them and I walked outside while slamming the door shut. now they shut up.

I walked to my grandma's house and I knocked on the door. she answered.

"Hi Ben, come on in." She said while letting me in.

"Thanks grandma." I said sighing. I sat on the couch.

"Is this about your step-dad and mom's fighting?" She asked sadly while I nodded with a yes.

"I am sorry sweetie." She added while she left to go do what she does.

 

I fell asleep on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

*Ben's Pov*

I had a dream where Denis broke up with me and got together with Ashley. I panicked and woke up. I was sweating and breathing hard. I sent him a text.

**Ben: Denis?**

**Denis: yeah?**

**Ben: Do you love me?**

**Denis: Of course I do..why?**

**Ben: I had a dream where you broke up with me for Ashley..**

**Denis: That's a stupid dream, Ben.**

**Ben: I know but still.**

**Denis: Ben, darling, breathe. I am not gonna leave you for dumbass Ashley, alright?**

**Ben: Alright.**

**Denis: Love you**

**Ben: Love you too.**

 

That is a stupid dream.


End file.
